The Beginning of the End
by x SYLAR x
Summary: This is the story of Prim and Gale's misfortune of being entered as a tribute in the Games. In the point of view of Katniss, Prim, and Gale. Please read and review! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 1: Katniss**

I couldn't even begin to describe the utter devastation I felt in this moment. This just couldn't be happening. It should have been me. Why couldn't it have been me! I Katniss Everdeen just had to witness my own little sister's name called out as a tribute for the Games. A glaze covered my eyes and my whole body went numb. Prim couldn't go; this just was not happening. I couldn't look down at the hand that I held so dearly in mine. I knew if I looked into her face at that moment I wouldn't be able to give her the strength that she would need. I could feel her frightened eyes staring up at me as I led her to the stage where Effie Trinket, the annoying woman from the Capitol stood. She held that innocent little piece of paper in her hand that would soon ruin the life of my little sister and my family. As I neared the stage Effie shot me a sneer.

"Ms. Everdeen, you must stop there. Your sister is to come onto the stage alone. You can leave now."

If I could have had the possibility of living afterwards, I would have whipped out my bow right there and stuck her right in her non existent heart. Well dying doesn't seem that bad at this moment, but that wouldn't help anyone would it. Prim would still have to enter the games whether or not I was killed. To think about it she would probably suffer even more, which is hard to imagine in the circumstance. Prim tugged on my arm, probably seeing the furrowing of my brow as I contemplated a massacre on the stage.

"Katniss…"

A lump caught in my throat as I heard her voice speak my name. Was this the last time that I would ever hear her voice? I couldn't think of that now; I had to be strong for her. Tell her everything that I new that could possibly prolong her life in the Games just a little bit longer.

Prim listen closely. You must not give up. You have to be as strong as you can be. I want you to try your hardest to win.

"I will Katniss, but I'm so scared. I've watched the previous games too remember. I know what goes on in there."

I stared into her eyes, and saw the little girl that she was. How could she so young be forced into this?

Prim, do not think of that. You have as much chance as anyone.

"But Katniss, I will have to face someone else from District 12. I might know him."

It doesn't matter now Prim. I could hear Effie tapping her foot behind me very annoyingly.

"Ms. Everdeen I must ask you again to please return to the crowd, it is now time for the boys name to be called out of the reaping ball."

How could she take such delight in such a horrendous thing? I cleared it from my mind, and turned back to Prim. I bent down on one knee to look her more in the eye, but I couldn't find anything more to say. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, so I gave her a big hug to shield her from my state. She needed me to be strong for her. I felt Effie grab onto Prim's tiny little shoulders and lead her up on stage. I stood there shaking, not knowing how I was going to get through this.

Soon what seemed like hours to me, probably because time was standing still, but was only a minute, someone behind me put their arm around my shoulders hugging me tightly. I didn't have to look to know who it was. My best friend in the world, Gale, had always been there for me in hard times. I had known him all my life growing up in District 12. We would go hunting together outside of the electric fence that was supposed to keep us inside. It was illegal to kill game that was outside of our walls. We were a team, Gale and I, but I always wished there could be something more than just being friends. I couldn't look at his face now, and I had nothing to say. I think he realized this, because he just turned me towards him and hugged me against him. I buried my face in his shoulder, and began to weep. Words didn't have to be said for me to realize how sorry he was for me. He knew how much I adored my little sister. This would just break my heart. I didn't realize it, probably because I was still crying in Gale's shoulder, but Effie had started speaking again; having just pulled out and read the boys name from District 12 that would be participating in the Hunger Games.

I felt Gale go completely stiff around me, as his grip on my back tightened. I knew I was in a messed up state, but did he really have to hug me that tightly. I looked up at him with tear strewn eyes, and saw that he just stare up at the stage. I looked around and saw that all the people around us were staring very intently at us. I looked back at Gale to try to get a hint at what was going on. He looked down at me and closed his eyes tightly. His brow mashed together into a tight v-shape.

Gale what is it? What's wrong with you?

"Katniss…, did you not just hear them?" he said without opening his eyes.

He pulled me from his chest and held me out from him with his arms clenched on mine. He opened his eyes and stared into mine with anger and remorse.

"Katniss, did you not just hear what name Effie called out?"

No it doesn't matter who it is Gale, Prim is up there. We are never going to see her again!

"You might not see her for awhile, but I will have to see how her nightmares play out." He said solemnly.

I felt so sick at that moment that I wanted to run away and never see another person in my life. All color went from my face, and my legs felt like they were about to give out beneath me.

Gale, no, please, not you. Not you too! I felt such despair that I crumpled up on the ground and began to sob. Please, no, please no! Gale you cannot leave me as well!

"Katniss listen to me," he said putting his hand under my chin and raising my head up to look into his face. "Katniss I will do everything in my power to keep Prim alive. I will not let her down."

A little bit of hope sprung up inside me, but only for a moment. To save one life was to loose another, and each one being so precious in my life, could only mean devastation. Could Gale really save Prim from the other tributes of the other Districts? If he did, then he would have to sacrifice himself in the end. There are no ties in the Hunger Games. There is one winner and one winner alone.

Gale…

"I will save her Katniss; I will save her for you."

With that he bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you Katniss, never forget that."

I was stunned. Never before had Gale ever told me he loved me. We were really close and everything, but I never knew he felt something for me. He looked at me one last time and headed up onto the stage, where he stood by Prim. He held her hand in his, which was a signal to me that he would do everything he could to keep his promise.

Effie said a few last words about how the Games would be starting in just a week and a half, and that it would be televised everywhere, so that we would all have the "enjoyment" of watching it. The Games being televised was not for fun, but a warning to all of what happens when a rebellion against the Capitol happens. That is why there are just twelve districts now; District 13 being completely destroyed. She ended with a cheery little comment that struck my insides.

"Happy 74th Hunger Games everyone!"

This all was really happening. I wasn't having my worst nightmare, I was living it. My best friend Gale, and my sister Prim, were the two tributes from District 12 to enter into the Hunger Games; the games where only one person comes out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prim:**

As I looked out from on the stage into the crowd of people I could feel Gale's hand tighten on mine. I felt emptiness inside of me as I looked out at my sister Katniss down in the crowd of people. My mother and sister had always told me that I was ten years older than my actual age, but at this moment I felt like the child I was. I knew I had to pull together, because if I didn't there was no way I would make it very far in these games, and I just had to make it back to my family. I looked up to Gale for some reassurance, and saw him staring down at me with saddened eyes.

"Prim we are going to be ok. We will get through this, and you will be back home again soon with Katniss and your mother."

My eyes started to well with tears, so I hugged Gale's waist tight. Gale was my older sister's best friend, and was like the older brother I never had. I saw him almost everyday when he would come home from hunting with Katniss; sneaking the wild game they killed to feed both of our families. If we were to go into the games together it was him I wanted to win. He could come back to District 12 and help provide for my family. I knew herbs and medicine, but that did not put food on our table. I had never been much of a hunter, so it was Katniss and Gale that brought home the food that we ate. Gale rubbed my back reassuringly but I knew nothing would be easy from this moment forward.

Effie said some last words about how the Games this year would be most entertaining to watch, and then announced that it was time for Gale and me to leave on the train to the Capitol. She hurried us off the stage, and I only received a short moment to wave one last goodbye to Katniss and my mother who stood solemnly off the stage in the crowd of people.

Gale held my hand as we hurried off after Effie, towards the train station that would lead us to the dreaded Capitol.

As we arrived at the train station Effie told us that we would be meeting up with our stylists once we got into our section of the train. I had heard of the stylists many times. They were apparently freakishly looking people with an overzealous personality.

Gale what do you think they are going to dress us up in for the opening ceremony?

"I'm really not sure Prim, but being from District 12 we are probably going to be put in some miners outfit with a huge headlamp."

I cringed; a few years ago I remember the tributes from District 12 having a similar outfit that Gale described, yet they only wore miners boots, a headlamp, and a giant pickaxe and nothing else. God I hope that we end up with a good stylist and not one crazy enough to dress us up in something like that.

Effie led us to our compartment where we would spend the next day and a half traveling to the Capitol. It was like nothing I had ever seen before; two huge canopy beds with sheets billowing down in soft pillars. Dressers made of the finest mahogany wood, pilled high with fresh new clothes. Flowers of bright yellows and pinks filled the room giving off a sweet nectar smell, which reminded me of the wildflowers Katniss would sometimes bring home for me when she was out hunting. I had never seen such a beautiful room in my whole life, and to think that this was just one room on this enormous train.

"Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne, I suggest you clean up before dinner is served. There are fresh towels in the bathroom, and all the necessities that you will need."

Gale and I stared at each other shocked as Effie strolled out of our room.

Gale have you ever seen anything like this!? Our house isn't even as big as this room. Gale grumbled something about "stupid Capitol and all of its nonsense."

"Prim you can go ahead and take the shower first if you would like."

Oh yes, thank you Gale!

I couldn't wait to soak myself in the warm water. Its not like I couldn't bathe myself back at my home, but a nice warm shower was something that we just never had. Boiled water that soon turned luke warm to fill a tub was used to wash everything in our house. I couldn't complain though, at least we had water unlike some of the families that lived in District 12.

I grabbed some clothes off of the dresser, not really caring what they looked like and went into the bathroom; well more like the size of our living room at home. Covering the counters were bottles filled with different colored liquids, scrub brushes, and soaps. The scent of lavenders was overwhelming. I set my clothes on the little rack by the enormous bathtub and shower. The trick was going to be figuring out how to turn the water on. There was no nozzle to turn, but a control panel with an assortment of buttons. As I was about to start pushing everyone I heard a knock on the door.

"Prim, Effie just came back to tell me that you must hit the star button thing on something to turn the shower on. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Yah thanks; I think I've found it.

I walked back over to the strange looking panel and pushed the star button. Water fell like a hot steamy waterfall from the nozzle high on the wall. I changed out of my tattered looking clothes and stepped into the bathtub. It felt so good to finally get clean. I scrubbed head to foot with the different bottles of liquids, not really caring what was in them. All I knew is that they smelled delightful. After about twenty five minutes of soaking in the warm water I decided it was time to get out. My hands started to prune up.

I got dressed in the clothes that were laid out on the dresser, finding that they fit perfectly. They were a nice pale blue blouse and dark jeans, which brought out the blue in my eyes. I combed my long blond hair, which fell in wet ringlets at my shoulders, and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked my 12 year old self, but I felt like I was much older. I think growing up and taking care of my mother aged me. As I headed out of the bathroom, Gale smiled cheerfully at me.

"Squeaky clean are we? You don't look like you have a spec of District 12 left on you; what a shame."

Ha ha very funny Gale; but yes I feel like I need to rub some coal dust all over me.

As Gale headed into the bathroom to go get cleaned up I explored our room a little bit further. On the nightstand were some pamphlets advertising different shops that were in the Capitol. I flipped through it quickly, seeing page after page of beautifully decorated dresses. It seemed so cruel that people could be fussing over something as trivial as a piece of clothing, when people in our District were dying from lack of warmth and clothes. It made me sick to my stomach. I didn't want to look at anything further, I was tired and just wanted to sleep my life away.

I guess I was daydreaming about home because I did not hear Gale come up behind me. He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. We didn't speak as we waited for Effie to come and get us for dinner. It was only a few more minutes before she came strolling through our door.

"Dinner is being served in the main part of the cabin; you are to attend because we have important things to discuss regarding this years games."

Gale and I shot a quick glance at each other with worry in our eyes that it would be nothing worse than it already was. We followed after Effie down the hallway and I could tell we were getting close, because I could smell the delicious scents coming from the next room. As we entered, I spotted the enormous banquet of food laid out on the oval shaped table. The smell of roast ham, buttered corn, sweet potatoes, and fresh oranges filled my senses. I had never seen so much food in my life.

Effie gestured us to sit down and have anything that we desired. My stomach churned and I just wanted to dig in with my fingers and start shoving food down my mouth. Effie must have sensed my eagerness, because she moved me forward towards my chair and shoved a plate in my hands.

"Here we do not eat with our hands, you do know how to eat with a fork don't you?"

Gale and I both shot her a sneer. Of course I know how to use a fork, thank you very much!

"Good, now sit down, we must discuss some things before you two are placed out onto the field. As you know, when we arrive at the Capitol you will meet with your stylists and be fitted with your costume for the opening ceremony. You will then have two days of training before you are put into the Games. Within these two days, you must show the judges your skills and prove to them your worth. Scoring high will only help you. You will be awarded sponsors based on you score in training. These sponsors will reward you based on how you are doing in the Games. You will want to impress them; your life might just depend on it. Are you getting all of this?"

I stared at Gale out of the corner of my eye, and saw that he just stare off into the distance. I shook my head stiffly at Effie while chewing on a piece of bread.

"Now I have something of a more urgent matter to discuss. As you know in the Games there is one winner and one winner alone. There have been many discussions on this point, and it has been decided that a second winner will be allowed this year."

I gasped and grabbed Gale's hand tightly. He seemed to snap out of the daze that he was in, and gaped at Effie.

"This can't be happening. The Capitol never would do this."

"Well they are now Mr. Hawthorne, and you should be very grateful."

Gale turned his head and went back into his thoughts.

"Now do not think that this is an easier way out. Being the second winner will be as hard or harder to win in this course. This person will have much difficulty awaiting them, so do not forget that."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Two winners, it just didn't seem possible that the Huger Games could have some chance of hope to them.

"Oh and I just have to add this one more thing. The judges will never allow two tributes from the same District to be the two winners. I am sorry."

Now these were the Hunger Games that I knew and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale:

I knew I was going into the Games to never come out again. I had made a promises to Katniss that I would keep Prim alive at any cost to myself, but when Effie had said those few words about there being two winner's for this years Games, there was hope, but only to get shot down again. My stomach rumbled and I looked down at my plate filled with turkey, mash potatoes covered with a yellow cream sauce, and fresh greens, yet I did not feel like eating what the Capitol created in their fancy kitchens. I wanted as little to do with the capitol as possible. Anger and loathing filled my head as I shot Effie a scowl, that was pointed directly towards all those in this dreaded city. I hadn't noticed but Prim had been just nibbling on a piece of roll, as she glanced at me every so often. She put her small hand on top of mine and nodded towards my plate of food. I was stunned; she wasn't going to eat her food until I started eating mine. This immediately snapped me out of my mood.

Prim go ahead and start digging in, you don't have to wait for me.

"Gale you are not just going to sit there are you. You have to eat something!"

This made me feel sad; I was already failing her. Letting my feelings toward the Capitol cloud my head was something that I needed to get rid of. From this point on I was going to be a perfect little citizen, if that's what it took to get Prim a little more support from the people of the Capitol and our sponsors.

I smiled down at her and grabbed my fork. Peeking over at her she watched me and mirrored my movements. This made me smile even more. Taking my fork I stabbed a hunk of turkey and ham and dipped it into the mashed potatoes. Prim's face crinkled at this, and she shrugged, taking her turkey and ham and gingerly dipping it into her mashed potatoes. I held out my helping and shoveled it into my mouth, not realizing how much I had on my fork. My cheeks were bulging with the portions I had decided to take on. Prim started laughing hard and shoveled hers in too, having the same portion I had. We both smiled at each other with mashed potatoes oozing out of our teeth. We laughed until I thought that all of my food was going to spray out of my mouth. Effie made a sickening sound and got out of her chair roughly and left the room. After stuffing ourselves sick, I knew it was time to head to bed. Prim was rubbing her eyes, and I felt the effects of today's craziness hitting me now as well.

Let's hit the sack; we have an early morning tomorrow with our stylists. Not to mention we meet our mentor tomorrow.

I had never met Haymitch Abernathy before, but I had seen enough to not want to really meet his acquaintance. He was a walking drunk, well, more like a stumbling drunk. He is District 12's only survivor of the Hunger Games. He won way before I was born, so I had never personally witnessed watching him perform in the Games. Personally I thought a rock would be a better mentor than Haymitch, but since I had no say in who would either help or hinder our chances in the Games, it was a moot point.

We headed down to our rooms, but I could tell Prim wasn't going to make it a few steps more. Her head started to sag, while she dragged her feet behind her. Prim was as much of a sister to me as my own little sister Posey. I would fight to the death for this little girl, like I would my own blood.

Ok up you go, you don't look like you're going to make it much further. She looked like she was trying to scowl at me, but it became more of yawn slash crinkling of the nose. I scooped her up and put her over my shoulders. She couldn't be more than 90 pounds, which I knew would not help her any in the games. The careers were prime body builders; trained from their birth to enter in. They were huge, and the thought of them trying to get Prim made me shudder. I couldn't imagine how Katniss and her mother were feeling at this moment. It was just a few days until we entered the arena.

Laying Prim down on her bed I pulled off her shoes and pulled back the covers for her. She automatically snuggled down into the soft billowy comforters and fell fast asleep. If it was only that easy for my mind to shut down and take in the comforts of a dreamless sleep. I knew I would need my sleep for tomorrow so I slipped into my bed and closed my eyes to the outside world, and soon was unconscious of everything around me.

Waking to the startling jarring of the train coming to a stop, I bolted upright, forgetting where I was. My sleep had been riddled with horrific nightmares of previous Hunger Games, where there were monstrous beasts always ripping at someone. I got out of bed and dressed quickly, and opened the curtains to look at the outside of our destination. I was utterly shocked at what I saw. Never in my life had I seen such tall buildings, which sprouted up of every inch of the ground. We had arrived at the capitol. Looking down at the platform, in which we would soon be getting off at, there were masses of people dressed in the most ridiculous pieces of clothes; holding cameras to record our journey off the train. Closing the curtains I went and woke Prim, so we could start the long day ahead of us.

….

The next few days were a jumbled mix of meeting our stylists and being dressed up in of course miner's outfits to be paraded around in, talking with our mentor Haymitch about different aspects of the games, and training to get ready for the arena. As expected I was good with the bow and setting traps while Prim of course excelled in herbal medicines during our training hours. I just hoped that these few advantages would be enough to help us survive a little bit longer in the games. It wouldn't be long until we found out, because tomorrow is the day that we will be entering the arena.

That night my brain was riddled with horrible nightmares, while I woke up often in a cold sweat. It was 4:00 am and the thought of just a few hours from now being the beginning to the end of Prim's and my life clouded my mind like a dense poisonous fog, which I could not clear away. I knew that there was no way that I was going to be able to fall asleep, so I got up and sat at the little nook that was right under one of the larger windows of the train. I know I should have been thinking of different strategic movements that I will need to implement inside of the arena, but one thought kept creeping up in the back of my mind. All I could see was Katniss; her face filled my mind, which made me want more than ever to be back at home. You know that point in time where they say right before you die your life flashes before your face, well they are right. I wasn't dying, well not now, but that's what I saw; my life how it should have been. Katniss and I would have continued growing our friendship and then become more. I saw us laying in our favorite meadow together; this would have been the place that we would have first made love to each other. I would have married her, and we would have had children. They would never have to know the Hunger Games, and what the Capitol did to its Districts. We would have grown old together, living life and loving each other to the very end.

I felt a tear fall into my hands that were draped in my lap. I wanted that life so bad in that moment, that my chest actually ached from the pain of it. I would never get to know that life, never have the chance to hold Katniss in my arms and tell her that I love her so much. I was so caught up in that moment that I did not hear Prim walk up silently beside me, laying her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Gale I'm scared, can you please tell me a lullaby?"

I looked sadly into her eyes, and then got up and led her over to her bed.

My mother taught me this lullaby when I was about your age. It helped me when I was scared.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away__emerald bay__  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this __ancient heart__  
You'll always be a part of me_

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart

_There will always be a part of me_

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be

Prim's eyes closed, and again I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. I got up and walked over to my bed and laid down to await the rising morning, that would be the beginning to the end.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been super busy with school and life! I will definately try to update more often :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Prim:

I awoke in the morning with a jolt. I remembered dreaming about the Games. Gale and I had somehow gotten separated in the arena, and I wasn't able to find him. I was lost, with nothing around me except emptiness. My life, which used to be filled with hope, was now a deep dark hole that I could not climb out of. That's when I had woken up to find Gale not in his bed, but over by one of the windows.

As I got out of bed and crept over by him, I could tell that he didn't notice me. He just stared blankly into his open hands that were rested on his lap; I had never seen Gale look so sadly in all my life. I started towards him, but then halted in my tracks when he said something very faintly that I almost didn't catch.

"Katniss…"

My eyes welled with tears. Ever since I was little Gale and Katniss had been fast friends. I knew just by the way he looked at her, that he cared for her dearly. When Katniss was in one of her foul moods, Gale was the only one that could bring her out of it. His presence alone could make her smile. I wished more than anything at that moment that we could be back home again. Gale deserved his life with my sister, and I wanted nothing more than to see the two of them happy together.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud knocking on our door. Gale instinctively sprang out of bed and ran to the door. His hair was disheveled and his eyes had circles under them. He probably didn't sleep a wink last night.

"Gale, Prim, this is Effie. I just wanted to inform you that you will need to be dressed and headed down for your last breakfast on the train in fifteen minutes. Your stylists are waiting for you in compartment 214A with your arena outfits. I will see you at the dinning room."

I stared blankly at Gale, who had rested his head on his arm that was leaning on the door out to the other compartments. He turned around silently and looked back at me.

"Looks like our time has come to an end on the train Prim. I guess we should get a move on."

Over the next few minutes Gale and I mechanically packed up our few belongings and headed to compartment 214A to meet with our stylists. When we arrived we were quickly dressed in a layering of clothing. Shorts and a tank-top were then covered by a t-shirt and cargo pants, and then covered by a sweatshirt and hiking boots. Just by the layering of clothes I dreadfully thought that we were going to be facing an arena full of cold. Just thinking about it made me shiver. I had hated winter times back at home. Not just because of the frigid temperatures, but because winter was the time when all of the herbs and flowers I loved so much died with the frost.

Either way, Gale and I would soon find out what the arena held for us. We finished with out stylists and then headed down to the dining area where we would be served the last breakfast, probably for the rest of our lives.

Even though I knew I should be feasting down on everything that I could get my hands on, because who knows what little food there is going to be in the arena, I just couldn't get my stomach around much. I had always hated the butterfly feeling that you get in the pit of your stomach when you are nervous; it always made me feel just slightly sick. The feeling that I had right now was probably ten times that. I just wanted to curl up and never move. Gale started to encourage me to eat more, but his heart was just not in it. I could tell he felt the same exact way I did.

Just at that moment Haymitch, our mentor strolled into the cabin. I could tell just by the stench that wafted into the room that he had been drinking, and I mean drinking hard. This would have bothered me more, but then I could also understand why he did it. If I had to mentor kids year after year who went and died gruesomely in an arena, I would probably have started up drinking too.

After deciding what foot to put in front of the other, Haymitch made his way slowly over to our table, and slopped down in one of the chairs across from us.

"Ssoorryy…m' late. S'mbody messed with me doorknob in my room. Would't open da bugger. Anywho… I just wanted to give ye some last fewww pointrrs before ye go into da arenas."

Gale and I stared at each other, probably thinking the same thing. How is he even coherent if his speech is that bad?

"Whut you needs to know about dat arena, is you murst do 'nything possible to stey alive. 'N I mean anything! I'fn you have to kill somebody and den croll up in der carcus to stey warm, den I suggest doin it!"

I could feel the blood drain from my face, and my stomach twist into a knot. I looked over at Gale who had the angriest look on his face, and in slow motion I saw him stand up and punch Haymitch right in the nose. Haymitch, having no coordination left at all, flipped over his chair and started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"God fucking hell! Why you dern broke me nose, ya basterd!"

Gale was steaming with anger, his hands balled up in tight fists at his sides.

"Get him the fuck out of here this instant! We do not want him near us!"

The two avox's standing near the door quickly bowed and drug Haymitch, who was now unconscious, out of the room by his hands.

"Prim, I'm so sorry about that. He should never have said something as horrible as that. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Gale its fine, I'm okay.

On the inside I knew that it was not. The image of what Haymitch suggested kept springing up in my mind. I felt a little green, and just hoped it would pass. At that moment Effie rushed into the room, looking rather frazzled.

"What just happened here! You know that your actions could greatly hinder your chances in the Games. What's done is done, and it is to late now to reconcile any damage that you have placed on yourselves. It is almost time for you two to enter the platform that will take you up to the arena. Come with me now please."

Gale and I stood up, him taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. It was finally time for us to enter the Games. We walked in silence behind Effie, who kept looking back every so often giving a little shake of her head in disappointment. I hoped that it wasn't disappointment that Gale clocked Haymitch in the face, but disappointment of two more kids dying because the Capitol says it must happen.

The walk to the door which led to the platforms seemed like it took a nanosecond, even though it was probably a mile from our own living compartment. Effie stopped in front of the door, and then turned around to look at Gale and me.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you two like that back there. I want the best chances for you two, and believe me when I say that. You're mentor is a walking drunk, and if he said something to offend you, just remember to do what you think is right, whatever that may be."

Gale and I gave a nod, and then walked through the door, while Effie gave us a last word of good luck.

It was completely dark in the room, except for the beaming platforms that would soon take us up and onto the arena. Two guards from the capitol led us to them and made us stand completely still. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. One of the guards came and stood between the two platforms that held Gale and I.

"Keep your hands by your sides, unless you want them to be chopped off."

I quickly wrapped my hands around myself, fearing the statement that the guard just proclaimed, as a clear thick glass came down around us. I looked at Gale for some reassurance, but was startled to see his face looking past me farther into the room. Anger, shock, and sadness were all etched into his face. I turned my head to look what he was staring at, and then cried out in horror. There just a few feet down, which were earlier, covered in darkness, another platform. Inside of it made me feel totally numb, and I could barely hear the screams coming from Gale.

"No no no nooooo! You cannot do this! Please no God no!"

All I could do was continue to stare, as I looked into the tear strewn face of my sister staring back at the two of us. Katniss was in the Games as well.


End file.
